menfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Edberg
Stefan Bengt Edberg ( Västervik , January 19 1966 ) is a former Swedish tennis player . Edberg is one of the most successful Swedish tennis players ever, after Bjorn Borg and Mats Wilander third Swede who reached the top of the ATP rankings. He lived in London . His serve and volley work brought him a total of 42 singles and 18 doubles titles on. He won six Grand Slams in singles. He earned his career more than 20 million dollars in prize money. He played 1076 games, of which he won 806. He thus belongs to a select group of players who won more than 800 races have standing in their name. Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Some facts of his career *3 Grand Slam Results **3.1 Winner (6) **3.2 Finalist (5) **3.3 Performance Table Grand Slam (singles) **3.4 Performance Table Grand Slam (doubles) *4 Tennis Masters Series (4) *5 External links Career [ edit ] Edberg became a professional in 1983 , having. few good years in the juniors behind In 1983 he won all four junior grand slam tournament, a feat that until now has not been matched. It took a year before he picked up his first professional title. That happened in the Italian Milan . In that same year he also won gold at the Olympics when tennis was still a demonstration sport. His first grand slam he won in 1985 when he was the best in Melbourne at the Australian Open . Edberg defeated compatriot Mats Wilander (6-4, 6-3, 6-3) in the final. Two years later he won the Australian Open tennis championships again. Now he defeated the Australian Pat Cash 6-3, 6-4, 3-6, 5-7 and 6-3 in the final. He also reached three finals in Australia in '90, '92 and 1993, but lost all three. In the year 1988 he won for the first time on the sacred grass of Wimbledon . In the final he defeated the 20-year-old Boris Becker of Germany in four sets: 4-6, 7-6, 6-4, 6-2. In 1989 he lost the final of the same Becker, 7-6 (0), 6-0 and 6-4. A year later, he managed to defeat in the final 6-2, 6-2, 3-6, 3-6 and 6-4 as the final score. Rival Becker Of the four grand slam tournaments, Roland Garros, the only thing that has not Edberg on his record. Once he reached the final but lost against the then relatively unknown 19-year-old American Michael Chang . On the fast hard courts of Flushing Meadows at the U.S. Open two years in a row he was the strongest. In 1991 and 1992 he defeated the AmericansJim Courier (6-2 6-4 6-0) and Pete Sampras (3-6, 6-4, 7-6, 6-2). With those six grand slam victories Edberg is on the shared 14th place, along with Don Budge , John Newcombe and Boris Becker . In 1995 Edberg won his last single title in Doha , a city in the oil state Qatar and a year later he said goodbye to tennis. In 2004 he was inducted into the prestigious Tennis Hall of Fame . Some facts of his career [ edit ] *Reached for the first time, the number 1 position in the ATP Rankings on 24 August 1990 and held that position for 72 weeks. *Closed twice the year as number one in the world in 1991 and 1992. *Won one of the few Wimbledon both the juniors and the seniors as a junior in 1983, in 1988 as a senior. Others who performed the same Björn Borg (J: 1972, S 1976), Pat Cash (J: 1982, S 1987) and Roger Federer (j: 1998 s: 2003) *Besides six grand slam titles Edberg also won four Masters Series Titles : Indian Wells TMS , Cincinnati TMS and TMS Paris in 1990 and Hamburg TMS in 1992. He is thus the shared twelfth place in the overall ranking which is spearheaded by the American Andre Agassi . *Won Olympic gold at the 1984 Olympics in Los Angeles (demonstration sport) and bronze at the 1988 Games in Seoul . *Was part of the Swedish Davis Cup team from 1984 to 1996 where he won 47 games and lost 23. In 1984, 1985 and 1994, Sweden won the Davis Cup and also played in four finals too. Edberg has played in the Davis Cup to have. Together with Ove Bengston the record of most number of years (13) *Is one of two players, alongside John McEnroe , who both have been number 1 in singles and in doubles. *Record what was until recently playing consecutive grand slam tournaments, namely 54, but now has only the South African Wayne Ferreira doing better which was 56 times continuously present in the grand slam tournaments. *Can count itself since 2004 with the greats of tennis after his inauguration in the Tennis Hall of Fame in Newport . Others who are being honored include Rod Laver , Martina Navratilova, Steffi Graf , Billie Jean King , John McEnroe , Bjorn Borg , Ivan Lendl . *From 1996 praises the ATP a prestigious prize which named Edberg: the Stefan Edberg Sportsman Ship Award . The ATP awards this prize a player for his good behavior both on and off the field. In 2003 and 2004, won the Thai Paradorn Srichaphan the trophy. *The only player so far as a true junior grand slam won (1983). He could be accompanied in 2004 by the young Frenchman Gael Monfils who won the first three junior grand slams, but at the U.S. Open in the third round fell against the Serb Viktor Troicki . Grand Slam Results [ edit ] Winner (6) [ edit ] Finalist (5) [ edit ] Performance Table Grand Slam (singles) [ edit ] Performance Table Grand Slam (doubles) [ edit ] *NH = tournament not held *SR = ratio between the number of single party won Grand Slam tournaments and participations Tennis Masters Series (4) [ edit ] Category:1966 births